scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Mac
Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: Mac & Frankie Characters * Mac * Frankie * Mac's Mother * Caline the Cat * Bloo (minor role) * Wilt (miner role) * Eduardo (minor role) * CoCo (minor role) * Madame Foster (minor role) * Mr. Herriman (minor role) * Goo (minor role) * Terrence Notes * Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Mr. Herriman make a cameo appearance, despite speaking. * This is the first Foster’s episode where CoCo speaks. Character Designs * Eric Larson: Bloo, Goo, Mr. Herriman (uncredited) * Frank Thomas: Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo, Bloo, Goo, Terrence, Caline the Cat * Ollie Johnston: Mac, Frankie Foster * Ward Kimball: Madame Foster, Caline the cat, Mac's Mother * John Lounsbery: Mr. Herriman, Terrence, Terrence’s friends, Mac's Mother * Wolfgang Reitherman: Frankie vs Terrence * Les Clark: Goo (uncredited) * Marc Davis: Eduardo * Milt Kahl: Bloo Credits ☀Walt Disney Presents Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: Mac & Frankie MCML COPYRIGHT WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Direction Craig McCracken Story Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Ralph Wright Ken Anderson Winston Hibler Ted Sears Homer Brightman Harry Reeves Joe Grant Dick Huemer Music Paul J. Smith Layouts Don Griffith Al Zinnen Color & Styling Mary Blair Backgrounds Ralph Hullettt Merle Cox Dick Anthony Claude Coats Animation Hal King Ollie Johnston Wolfgang Reitherman Fred Moore John Lounsbery Frank Thomas Walt Stanchfield Art Stevens Fred Hellmich Ward Kimball Marc Davis Norm Ferguson Effects Animation George Rowley Transcript Caline the cat: Hey kids, wanna know what happens to Mac before he lives with Frankie? Well, here you go! Mac: Hello? Anyone in here? Terrence: Hi, Mac. Mac: *gasps* Terrence! What are you gonna do to me? Terrence: I'm gonna beat you. A LOT! Mac: Oh no! Frankie: *offscreen* We're coming Mac! door opens to reveal Frankie and Caline coming to the rescue. Terrence: What the? Frankie: Take this! *punches Terrence in the face* Terrence: What is wrong with you, lady?! walks to Terrence. Caline the cat: Meow. Terrence: Nice kitty. Caline the cat: Say hello to my little friends! *retracts her claws* scratches Terrence's face. Terrence: Whoa! Bad cat! Stop it! jumps out of Terrence who is about to fall down and the cat runs to Mac and Frankie. Mac: Frankie! You came for me! Frankie: That's right, Mac. Mac: And Caline! Thanks for saving me, you two! Caline the cat: Meow. Frankie: Now, let's get outta here and- Mac: Too late, he got up! gets up and turns angrily to Mac, Frankie and Caline. Terrence: Grrr..... that's it! I'll kill all of you! Announcer: We'll be right back after these messages. Terrence: It's not so easy! You'll never tell the police! Mac's Mom: *shows up* Then I will! Terrence: Uh oh. Mac: Mom! You've came just in time! And you’ve seen the whole thing too. Mac's mother: Yes, and I've heard a whole thing! Terrence: Uhh... It wasn't me. It was Mac who started the whole thing! Frankie: Shut up, Terrence! Big brothers are suppose to protect and love their little siblings and not beat them up! Terrence has been abusive to Mac for many years! Mac: And he said he can do whatever he wants with me! Mac's mother: WHAT?! Terrence: Oh no... Mac's mother: HOW DARE YOU, TERRENCE! How dare you abuse Mac after all these years and you even destroyed my apartment! Mac has already told me everything. Things were so much better before my husband got killed in a car crash! I shall not be inviting you anywhere anymore. That's it, Terrence! I strongly dislike your behavior! I have no choice but...... *police arrives* Frankie: It's about time the police arrived! Policeman #1: *opens the door* FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, YOU BULLY! Terrence: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mac: Ha! Busted! Terrence: Please! Officer! Give me another chance! It’s too late! Get in the police car now! Terrence: You got lucky, Mac! When I get out of jail, you and your stupid imaginary friend are DEAD! Mac: Hey! Frankie: Shhhh! Just ignore him, Mac! And Yes, I agree with you. Not only that Terrence abuses you, but he also destroyed your apartment as well. Mac's Mom: She's right. Frankie: And you must be Mac's mother. Mac's Mom: That's right. My name is Amelia. What's yours? Frankie: My name is Frankie. Mac's Mom: Nice to meet you, Frankie. *shakes hands with Frankie, then she turned to Mac* And Mac, I should've listened to you and Bloo. I'm so sorry I didn't in the first place. Mac: That's okay, mom. I forgive you. Mac's mother: So Frankie, is there anything I can make it up to you? Frankie: You know, my grandma always thought of an idea for you and Mac to move into Foster's. Mac's mother: Oh, really? Frankie: Of course. *smiles* I might be able to manage that. You’ll find out soon enough. Judge: Terrence, the court has found you guilty for abusing Mac and Bloo after all these years, getting Bloo killed by an alligator, destroying Mac’s apartment, threatening to assault Mac, and Frankie saved him from the likes of you. You will be sent to the electric chair for execution for your punishment. Any last words? Terrence: When I get out of jail, Mac and his stupid imaginary friend are dead. Judge: OK, Electricity will pass through your entire body until you are completely dead. Guards, take him away. Policeman: This here’s your jail cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner, and no sink. You will stay here until your execution. See you in two months, Terrence. Terrence: Man I Hate Jail I Wish I Would Escape. Police Officer: "Oh No Your Not Escaping Terrence, We Have Security Cameras So You Won't Escape also you have a visitor who want to talk to you!" appears outside an empty prison cell with Mac resting his head on his shoulder Frankie: Terrence! I heard that you are going to be executed. That's it! You are grounded for triple humanity. Caline the cat: We hope you burn in hell. Terrence: "But Frankie, I am sorry. Can you please let me out and I promise I will never abuse your little brother ever again." Frankie: “I am glad that you know it is your fault. But we never wanna see you again. So I’m leaving you in here. Goodbye forever!" leaves Terrence in jail while she carries Mac resting his head on her shoulder Terrence: This is going to be torture. *Two Months later* Police Officer: Any last words?" Terrence: I will never abuse Mac or his imaginary friend ever again. Give me another chance. Police Officer: No more chances. Yes, I’ll kick you into the alligator pit and see how you like it. The Police officer kicks Terrence in the alligator pit. Alligators growl at him. Police Officer: He’s dead. Terrence got executed. This time, he fell in an alligator pit. Erin Peterson: Terrence is now finally executed! He was executed for the murder of Louise and for abusing Mac and his imaginary friend, and getting Bloo killed by a monster. Are there any questions to ask? Goo: What will happen to his body? Erin Peterson: His body will be taken to a funeral home. This is Erin Peterson signing off. *Meanwhile at Foster's...* Madame Foster: Why not after what Terrence did to your apartment, I think a mansion like this would be perfect for you both. Mac's mother: Thanks for letting us move in, Madame Foster. Madame Foster: You're welcome. Bloo: *shows up* Hey, Mac! Are you moving here with your mom? Mac: Yep! Bloo: Wow! So, did Terrence get caught by any chance? Mac: Yeah. He actually tried to kill me, Frankie and Caline until mom shows up and called the police. Frankie: Yeah, and I exposed him. Bloo: Well, that's the good thing! Mac's Mom: It sure is! It's good to see you again, Bloo. Bloo: I know. Frankie: Mac. Since you're moving here at Foster's, I'm gonna be your new big sister. Mac: *gasps* You’re going to be my big sister? Frankie: Of course! *she hugs Mac* I love you, Mac. Mac: I love you too, Frankie! Madame Foster: ”About time, Mac’s absuive brother got arrested. Caline: Really? Madame Foster: Yes, Caline. That explains why I was waiting for fifty years!" Nobody ever saw Terrence again after his execution CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Goo were soon back in good health, and were glad that Terrence was gone. Bloo: “That would've been awesome if we wasn’t at the vet” Wilt: I am sorry but that is not OK. Eduardo: Terrence is dead. Goo: ”Maybe so, but Mac’s absuive brother deserved to be dead anyway." Mr. Herriman heard, and didn't care about Terrence. Neither did Madame Foster. CoCo: ”What an idiot, thinking he was best and didn't listen to advice." Wilt: Well, at least, Mac has someone to look after him. Bloo: Who better than Frankie? Eduardo: Ay Cambra! Wilt: Bloo, your behavior is not OK! Mr. Herriman also has gone too far! Since Frankie is Mac’s big sister, Madame Foster is Mac’s grandmother. Bloo: ”But, Terrence deserved it, for the way he was acting." Mr. Herriman: “For once, I have to agree with you, Master Blooergard. What Miss Frances told me, he did say Master Mac’s abusive brother got what came to him in the end." Goo: Frankie is Mac’s big sister, isn’t she? Wilt: Now that you mentioned it, Yes, Frankie is Mac’s big sister. Caline the cat: ”Yeah, I don't think Terrence was ever going to learn. Not on his own anyway. Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, Caline the cat, Goo, Mac’s mother, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman agreed quietly. After that, Terrence was never seen or heard from again and everything returned to normal without him. Mac moved into Frankie’s room, and they both slept together every night. Everyone At Foster’s celebrated Terrence’s death They all lived happily ever after. Well, I hope so. Caline: You could say that again! *The End. A Walt Disney Production*